


Thin Blankets

by junal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junal/pseuds/junal
Summary: It's quiet in the Archives. It's cold. And Daisy finds company and time to think.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Thin Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this on my phone guys

Daisy's hands are cold where they rest against the small of Jon's back, where they clasp at his wrinkled shirt, where they keep him as close as can be without physically subsuming him into her body. 

It's cold. It's quiet. Daisy can hear the song of the Hunt throbbing around her, but it just makes her clutch Jon closer. 

He doesn't ask if she's alright, and she's thankful for that much. No, he just watches her, bright eyes unblinking as he watches and watches and watches. 

It's comforting. It's Jon, so it's comforting. 

The couch in the break room in horribly uncomfortable, and the blanket drawn over them is uselessly thin, but they're curled up chest to chest, and Daisy's clutching Jon close. 

She's weak, of course. He could escape easily. But he doesn't, instead running his hands up and down her back or through her hair or gently leaving them to rest on the back of her neck or even tracing scars that she doesn't like to remember. 

Jon's gentle, though. And when Daisy buries her face in his collarbone, he just wraps his own arms around her. And when Jon starts to hum softly, his voice is comforting. And it's enough. 

She'd like to leave, Daisy thinks. Leave at the same time as Basira, drag Jon on a brief vacation where they can have soft beds and thick blankets and blessed silence, without the specter of Lukas and the sharpness of Melanie. Just for a little while. Because Daisy is tired, and Jon is too, and though they'll never measure up again -- Daisy will not fall under the Hunt's influence again, and Martin... Jon will never believe himself good enough for Martin, no matter how angry that may make Daisy -- but Daisy dislikes wallowing. 

Maybe up to the cabin in Scotland. She'll need to leave early, clean up the blood and put away the knives and air out the blankets, but it would be nice. Peaceful. And Daisy thinks Jon would appreciate it. 

But here and now, Daisy and Jon are in the Archives, and it's late, and the couch is uncomfortable and the blanket is thin. But Jon is holding Daisy as close as she is him, close enough that she can smell his soap (lemony and bright) and he can doubtless smell her perfume (clean, like freshly washed linens), and it's enough. 

Daisy would like it to be more, would like everything to be _better,_ but it's enough.

...Maybe she'll buy some new blankets, though. Later. Thick ones. That will make it easier to fight off the Lonely's biting chill, and perhaps let them both pretend that things are good and happy and their loves aren't disappointed in them. 

(Jon does appreciate the cabin. He wishes that Daisy were there, too. Even if sharing a bed amongst three people would be uncomfortable, he wishes she were there.)

**Author's Note:**

> somft? ish? fuck if i know lol im just touch starved and wanted to project 
> 
> also don't @ me i love basira as much as anyone but her treatment of daisy in s4 is Not Always The Best


End file.
